Memories
by Minami4847
Summary: Apa itu keluarga? "Seicchi hentikan ah!" Suara galak dengan tawa. "Papa aku mau ramen!" Suara protes yang jelas tengah merajuk. "Otou-sama mulai hari ini papa milikku!" Tantangan itu memang hebat ya? "PAPA HENTIKAN!" "Aku... ingin one on one sekali lagi dengan Seicchi."


Memories

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Memories © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, Death Characters

Pair : AkaKi, OC

Genre : Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Summary: Apa itu keluarga? _"Sei_ cchi _hentikan ah!"_ Suara galak dengan tawa. _"Papa aku mau ramen!"_ Suara protes yang jelas tengah merajuk. _"_ Otou _-_ sama _mulai hari ini papa milikku!"_ Tantangan itu memang hebat ya? " _PAPA HENTIKAN!_ " "Aku... ingin _one on one_ sekali lagi dengan Sei _cchi._ "

.

.

.

Seorang pria tua tengah bersandar, menyamankan diri dengan punggung kursi sebagai tumpuan. Sepasang manik merah redup menatap lurus pada dua bingkai foto yang tergantung apik di atas sana. Di dalam ruang yang cukup untuk disebut remang, pria tua dengan helai-helai yang sudah didominasi warna putih itu tersenyum. Kalau diperhatikan, lebih dari setengah rambut yang ada sudah kehilangan warna merah terangnya.

"Hari ini... warnanya, sudah... memudar lagi ya?"

Pertanyaan kosong yang terus diulang entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini terlontar—lagi, menghasilkan desah samar dari pria yang lebih muda ketika mendekat pada sosok si tua. "Kau benar, _Otou-sama_." Dan membalas dengan nada dingin yang samar-samar tertangkap oleh si tua.

Kembali pria tua itu mengulum senyum, melihat dua sosok yang ada dalam bingkai gelap berlapiskan kaca tebal di atas sana. Dua-duanya memiliki ciri khas, lembut dan penuh cinta, membawa rindu dan sesak di saat yang sama. Meski iris merah itu ikut memutih seiringnya dengan waktu, namun otak tak pernah lupa, bahkan untuk kenangan terburuk yang pernah ditorehkan oleh kedua sosok dalam bingkai di atas sana.

Si tua menghela napas, lelah kembali menyerang dan punggung tua itu semakin menekan sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Mengantuk sekali, bukankah tidur sejenak adalah pilihan yang menyenangkan untuknya saat ini? Baiklah, mungkin tidur sebentar tidaklah buruk. Dan perlahan kedua keping merah itu menutup. Merelakan diri untuk dilempar ke dalam alam mimpi, mungkin—hanya mungkin, dengan tidur _derita_ ini akan terangkat; meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

"Sei _cchi_ _okaeri_!"

Suara hangat dan tubrukan halus segera menyapa, pria yang dipanggil 'Sei _cchi_ ' tak sanggup untuk tidak membuat senyum kecil ketika tubrukan pelan menyapa punggungnya. "Ah, _tadaima_ , Ryouta." Dan dengan santai pria bersuraikan merah itu menjawab.

"Tou- _sama_ bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan hadir dari pria yang disebut dengan 'Ryouta', si pirang tengah membantu si merah—yang katanya suami—itu untuk melepaskan mantel, tas kerja juga sudah berpindah pada si pirang. Sungguh _istri_ idaman.

"Dia baik-baik saja, walaupun tekanan darahnya sedikit meninggi. Tapi dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja. Anak-anak di mana?"

Senyum simpul dan anggukan pelan Ryouta berikan, sepertinya sangat bersyukur mendengar kabar kesehatan sang ' _Otou-sama_ ' melainkan si ayah mertua, Akashi Masaomi. "Akhir minggu nanti jadikan?" Namun alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan si Sei _cchi—_ setidaknya belum, iya justru balik bertanya dan mengikuti langkah sang suami menuju kamar mereka. "Kalau Shina _cchi_ ada di kamarnya, sedang belajar untuk ujian masuk nanti, kalau duo jagoan sedang main _game_ di ruang keluarga. Sei _cchi_ mau kupanggilkan mereka?" Nah sekarang sudah dijawab.

"Kau panggil Shina saja ke ruang keluarga," Sei _cchi_ atau Akashi Seijuurou sang kepala keluarga kecil itu menjawab santai, tangannya bergerak untuk memutar kenop pintu kamar dirinya dan sang istri Akashi _—_ yang dulunya Kise _—_ Ryouta, "sekalian membahas rencana akhir minggu nanti." Seijuurou masuk, diekori oleh si pirang, bagaimanapun juga Ryouta perlu membenahi mantel dan tas kerja sang suami.

"Kalau begitu, aku panggil Shina _cchi_ dulu _ssu_." Jawab Ryouta ketika selesai membereskan mantel dan tas sang suami, dia akan keluar dan memanggil anak tertua mereka kalau saja Seijuurou tidak menahannya, dan melakukan adegan pepet-memepet si pirang ke pintu saat dia akan keluar. ' _A...pa...ini?_ ' Ryouta mulai membatin.

"Ryouta lupa ya?" Seketika raut wajah Seijuurou menggelap, dadanya sedikit terekspos entah ke mana dasinya, dan bagaimana kancing-kancing itu terbuka, membuat pria yang lain sedikit—sebenarnya sangat—panik. "Mana ciuman selamat datangku?"

Nah benar sajakan? Hampir saja si pirang kehilangan kinerja jantungnya. Sungguh jantung yang malang. Perlahan, dengan wajah memerah Ryouta meletakkan kedua lengan pada kedua sisi tubuh sang suami sebelum sedikit menunduk dan memberikan kecupan hangat, substitusi dari sebuah ucapan 'selamat datang' yang sebenarnya sudah terucap beberapa saat lalu. Beberapa detik kemudian kecupan itu berganti, bahkan desah-desah liar ikut terlepas dari bibir si pirang. Tampaknya keduanya sudah lupa dengan rencana 'berkumpul bersama anak-anak', setidaknya itulah yang akan terjadi jika tak ada interupsi dari ketukan beberapa kali yang dilayangkan pada si pintu. Ciuman panas terlepas, menyisakan benar-benang saliva yang menggantung.

Seijuurou mendecih, Ryouta mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin, wajahnya masih merah padam ketika Seijuurou mengambil beberapa jarak dan memisahkan diri beberapa kaki. Ryouta harus bernapas lega, dan saat dia membuka pintu, tiga wajah datar dari seorang gadis dan dua anak laki-laki segera menyambut.

Akashi Seishina, gadis lima belas tahun dengan gen Seijuurou itu menatap tajam pada sang _Otou_ - _sama_ Seijuurou, tampak menyalahkan saat mendapati wajah Papa Ryouta yang kemerahan. Akashi Seita, anak tujuh tahun satu ini mungkin mewarisi mata dan surai milik sang Papa, tapi karena dia juga seorang Akashi, tampaknya raut tidak suka jelas diukir pada wajah, memang apa yang dilakukan _Otou_ - _sama_ sampai Papa terlihat seperti orang sakit? Terakhir, si bungsu Akashi Seitarou lima tahun, wajah dan perangainya adalah salinan dari sang _Otou_ - _sama_ , tapi bagi Ryouta dia jauh lebih manis dari Seijuurou, dan sekarang anak itu tengah menatap benci pada satu-satunya orang yang terlihat _sama_ dengannya.

" _Otou_ - _sama_ untuk apa pulang sih? Mau berbuat mesum pada Papa ya?"

Ryouta dari memerah kini berganti memucat, Seijuurou sendiri hampir saja melotot mendengar kometar tajam dari si bungsu, semetara anak kedua menimpali "Tidak bermoral." dengan santainya. Apa _game_ memberi pelajaran sejenis ini? Untunglah si sulung Seishina tidak melepaskan kalimat apapun, meski kedua iris merah terang itu masih menusuk sang _Otou-sama_ ; sangat tajam.

.

.

Krisis terlewati, tidak mudah, namun setidaknya sudah bisa diatasi. Beberapa kali Seijuurou menghela napas, Ryouta sendiri sepertinya tidak bisa terlepas dari rasa _tegang_ meski setengah jam sudah lewat.

"Jadi, apa mau kalian?" Penuh penekanan, Seijuurou bertanya.

"Bisa tidak sih, kalau pulang tidak usah berbuat mesum pada Papa? Mengganggu tahu!"

Kedutan pertama muncul, memang Seitarou itu mewarisi darah sang _Otou-sama_ dengan baik, buktinya dengan usia sekecil itu dia sudah berani mengibarkan bendera perang tepat di depan hidung sang _Otou-sama_. Diam-diam Seijuurou membatin ' _Kau pikir siapa dirimu, bocah tengik?_ '

"Tidak bermoral." Lagi, si tengah memberi komentar yang sama. Siapa sih yang mengajari anak-anak berlaku tidak sopan seperti ini? Sabar, mengurus anak memang harus penuh kesabaran, terlebih jika anak-anak itu tengah dalam masa berontak—yang sayangnya terjadi lebih awal dalam keluarga kecil Akashi ini. Sekali lagi Seijuurou menghela napas, kini dia sudah berhasil membungkam mulut-mulut mungil kedua buah hati dengan satu pelototan tajam.

Peluh menetes dari si pirang Ryouta," _Ma..maa..._ katanya _Tou-sama_ ingin membahas rencana untuk akhir minggu, jadi siapa yang mau ikut mengunjungi _Ojii-sama_ nanti?" pengalihan topik, senyum natural sukses mendominasi wajah sang Papa.

"Aku tidak ikut." Lekas, si sulung menjawab, membuat si papa memasang wajah kaget.

"Tapi _Ojii-sama_ sedang sakit... Shina _cchi_ yakin tidak mau ikut?" Bohong, jelas Ryouta berbohong, mengingat beberapa saat lalu Seijuurou sudah mengatakan jika sang ayah baik-baik saja, tapi melihat raut sedih dari si pirang Ryouta, sepertinya tak heran jika dia sering membintangi beberapa film ternama beberapa tahun lalu. Sungguh meyakinkan wajahnya itu.

"Se—Seita ikut! Seita mau jenguk _Ojii-sama_!" Anak kedua menyahut, sedikit banyak terpengaruh dengan wajah _sedih_ sang Papa. Dan hal itu sukses membawa sahutan lain dari si bungsu.

"Tarou juga ikut! Nanti Tarou bawa apel buat _Ojii-sama_!" Riang sekali sahutan itu, dan mau tak mau si sulung yang mendengar hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Sepertinya setuju ikut serta.

"Baiklah... aku ikut."

Di sisi lain Seijuurou hanya bisa meringis. Sungguh reaksi berbeda yang mereka tunjukkan ketika berbicara dengannya dan si pirang Ryouta. Namun entah kenapa hal itu justru membuat senyum kecil di wajah Seijuurou, sungguh manis keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Baiklah, ayah menyerah." Satu kalimat, dan empat pasang mata menuju sang kepala rumah. " _Otou-sama_ tidak akan melakukan hal yang kalian tidak suka, dan tanpa seizin Papa, tentunya." Yang kemudian menoreh senyum pada wajah ketiga anak-anak mereka, si tengah Seita turun dari samping sang Papa, kemudian beranjak mendekati Seijuurou, aksinya itu sukses diikuti oleh si bungsu.

" _Otou-sama_ janji?" Ucap Seita, penuh harap, dia bahkan menaikkan kelingking kanan tepat di depan _Otou-sama_ nya.

" _Otou-sama_ harus janji ya?" Seitarou mengikuti. Sementara si sulung hanya mengulum senyum, tak berniat untuk ikut mendekati sang _Otou-sama_ meski tampaknya cukup bersyukur dengan pernyataan Seijuurou barusan.

"Baiklah, _Otou-sama_ janji." Ikrar Seijuurou yang kemudian menautkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Seita dan Seitarou.

Dan Ryouta melakukan hal yang sama seperti Seijuurou lakukan sebelumnya. Sungguh manis keluarganya, Tuhan sepertinya benar-benar bermurah hati untuk memberinya keluarga seperti sekarang ini. Diam-diam Ryouta mengucap syukur dalam hatinya.

 _'Kami-sama, terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang kau beri sekarang ini.'_

.

.

.

Malam datang lebih cepat dan haripun semakin larut, namun wanita dengan iris merah terang itu sepertinya masih tak punya niatan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Dan sebuah album tua sudah berhasil mengambil perhatiannya sedari beberapa jam lalu. Senyum simpul dibuat ketika melihat potret-potret lama yang ada di sana. Sungguh wanita itu merindu, rindu akan sosok-sosok yang ada di sana, juga rindu akan masa-masa yang lalu. Andai waktu boleh berulang, mungkin dia akan lebih sering untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya di masa lalu.

"Mama!" suara riang mengambil perhatian wanita itu, sosok gadis kecil dengan surai hitam pendek mengintip dari balik pintu, menyisakan senyum yang lebih lebar di wajah sang 'Mama'. "—'Dang apa?" Tanya si kecil ketika sudah mendekat pada ibundanya.

"Sedang melihat kakek, Lily mau lihat _Jii-chan_?" pertanyaan lembut khas seorang ibu, sang anak mengangguk dan membuat wanita bersurai merah panjang itu menarik si kecil dalam pangkuannya. Berbagi lembar-lembar foto yang tertempel rapi di sana. " _Jii-chan_ tampan, 'kan?"

"—'Ampan!" Cadel si kecil menjawab, memperhatikan sosok ' _Jii-chan_ ' yang ada di album sana. Lalu tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan dengan riang. Hal ini membuat wanita itu mengelus lembut puncak kepala sang anak.

"Sayang, tadi adikmu menelepon, katanya besok mau berkunjung ke tempat Papa?" Suara lain kembali mengambil perhatian, wanita itu menoleh, melepas pandang dari album dan anaknya sejenak. Di pintu yang terbuka dia menemukan pria dengan surai kehitaman, satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mengambil hati kedua orang tuanya beberapa tahun silam.

"Iya, _kita_ juga akan berkunjung."

"Un'jung?"

"Iya Lily, besok kita ke tempat _Jii-chan._ "

Mendengarnya, gadis kecil berusia empat tahun itu bersorak riang, besok dia bisa bertemu _Jii-chan_ yang tampan. Perlahan bergerak, meminta dirutunkan, dan saat dituruti, si kecil itu segera berlari menuju Papanya, "Papa 'dong! En'dong!" minta digendong. Yang langsung dituruti oleh sang Papa, lengkap dengan tawa gelinya juga.

"Aku akan beritahu adikmu kalau begitu."

Tidak ada kata lain dari wanita itu, dia hanya mengangguk, setuju dan kembali menenggelamkan diri pada album foto di depannya. Perlahan-lahan, kenangan masa lalu menghampiri. Masa lalu yang terkesan singkat, namun benar-benar menyenangkan. _Masa_ yang selalu menyisakan rindu dan sesak.

.

.

.

 _ **Akashi Seishina 7 tahun**_

"Papa jangan pergi!" Suara itu terdengar mendesak, penuh dengan penekanan dan protes disetiap nadanya. Sementara si Papa Ryouta hanya mencoba tersenyum _cerah_ , berusaha menenangkan.

"Tidak bisa Shina _cchi_ , Tanaka- _san_ sedang butuh Papa saat ini." Membujuk sebisanya, berharap agar gadis kecil itu tidak menangis karena kepergiannya. Sebagai seorang kopilot, tentu Ryouta harus membantu kala pilotnya tengah memerlukan bantuan, lagipula dia juga menyukai penerbangan.

"Tapi Papa sakit!"

Jawaban itu sukses membuat si pirang Akashi Ryouta mengerjap beberapa kali. Memang sih dia merasa tidak begitu sehat akhir-akhir ini, kadang pusing dan ingin muntah, tapi memangnya sejelas itu? Ryouta tidak begitu tahu, pun tidak begitu ingin ambil pusing, dan hal yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah wajah imut si gadis kecil yang tengah menggembungkan pipi, merajuk, memohon agar sang Papa tidak pergi. Namun bukan Ryouta namanya jika ia tidak keras kepala.

Berjongkok, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan pada pundak gadis kecilnya. "Lihat! Papa sehat kok, Papa tidak sakit. Tanaka- _san_ akan kecewa, Papa tidak boleh buat Tanaka- _san_ kecewa, atau nanti dia tidak akan mau belikan Shina _cchi_ boneka beruang lagi." Dan masih sebisa mungkin membujuk sang anak.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa menolak? Bukankah tidak hanya kau kopilot yang ada?"

Nada dingin menghampiri, aduh—rasanya ada pedang tajam yang tiba-tiba tertancap di punggung. Kok bisa sih masalah kali ini ternotis oleh orang tua yang satu ini. Meringis, Ryouta mengalihkan pandang pada sosok pria paruh baya dengan surai cokelat yang saat ini tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya, seakan berkata ' _Memangnya tak bisa menuruti perkataan anakmu? Jangan seperti anakku yang sok sibuk dan lupa keluarga_ '. Tak sanggup Ryouta untuk tidak cemberut, si tua yang ini kok rasanya seperti tak sadar diri ya?

"Tidak bisa _Otou-sama_ , kopilot yang lain tengah sibuk." Dengan penuh perhatian Ryouta menjawab, meski dia harus kembali meringis ketika tatapan itu semakin tajam menusuk diri. Akashi senior yang satu ini memang mengerikan, pantas saja suaminya Seijuurou, tidak pernah mampu melawan sang ayah—yang kecuali saat ia datang dengan ide menikahinya. Tak ingin dihantam pedang tersirat lebih lama, Ryouta kembali menatap gadis kecilnya. "Dengar Shina _cchi_ , kalau pulang nanti Papa akan bawakan Teddy super besar! Ah, juga manik-manik yang cantik untuk Shina _cchi_ , jadi kali ini Shina _cchi_ biarkan papa pergi ya? Jadi anak yang pintar sama _Jiji_ , 'kay?"

Entah kenapa si tua Akashi Masaomi sedikit tersungut ketika mendengar apa yang dikata si pirang itu. Yang dengan tak tahu dirinya berpikir ' _Memangnya anak kecil bisa dibeli dengan janji semacam itu?_ ', tapi seketika jawaban dari si kecil Seishina sukses membuatnya melotot, "Tidak mau! _Jiji_ itu menyebalkan! Suka melarang Shina!" dan sakit hati. Andai dia lupa harga diri, mungkin Akashi senior sudah pundung dan membudidayakan jamur di pojokan sana.

Ryouta menghela napas pelan, entah kenapa sakit kepala kembali menghampiri. Kali ini dengan raut lelah dia kembali mencoba memberi pengertian untuk si gadis kecil, "Shina _cchi_... Papa ha—ugh—" tapi terpotong ketika mual dan pusing menyerangnya kembali. Cepat si pirang Ryouta menutup mulut dengan tangan dan berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

Sementara si kecil Seishina dan sang kakek Masaomi serta beberapa pelayan mengikuti dari belakang. Meski samar, Masaomi terlihat cukup khawatir dengan kondisi menantu bandelnya itu, sementara Seishina sudah hampir menangis dengan beberapa kali menggumam, "Papa sakit... Papa sakit..."

.

.

Seijuurou tengah memejamkan mata, sesak sekali hari ini, rekan kerja yang sulit diatasi, dan laporan yang banyak kekeliruan sudah bertumpuk di atas meja kerja. Belum lagi rapat yang akan dimulai dalam belasan menit ke depan, rasanya akan sulit bagi Seijuurou untuk pulang dan menemui istri sertanya anaknya. Oh, anaknya saja, mengingat Ryouta memiliki penerbangan hari ini. Desah lembut dan berat mengisi spasi dalam ruangan. Namun ketenangan itu runtuh ketika dering hebat menguasai kotak kecil yang ada di atas meja. Itu telepon khusus untuk keluarga jika ada hal darurat yang terjadi karenanya Seijuurou tidak pernah menonaktifkan ponsel tersebut.

Dan menemukan nama sang ayah sebagai pemanggil sukses membuat Seijuurou membeku. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu pada si kecil Seishina? Jika mengingat keduanya yang begitu dekat, terlebih sang ayang yang begitu menyayangi si kecil Seishina, maka mungkin saja sudah terjadi sesuatu pada si kecil. Segera Seijuurou menekan _button_ terima yang tertera di sana, dan suara di seberang segera menyambut.

[Seijuurou—] Ada yang tidak beres, nada suara Akashi Masaomi sedikit meninggi, terlebih ada rengekan—yang mungkin—milik Seishina di sana.

[Masaomi- _sama_ , saya telah memanggil—dokter Midorima- _san_.] Yang ini sepertinya milik kepala pelayan pribadi mereka, suaranya terdengar panik, Seijuurou mengernyit. Ada keributan apa di seberang sana, bahkan ayahnya saja belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada apa sebenarnya?

 _[Jiji_! Papa! Papa kenapa?! Kenapa Papa muntah?! _Jiji_! Papa jatuh! Papa!]

[—pulang—tut...tut...tut...]

Perintah terakhir, telepon ditutup dan rengekan yang jelas dari anak perempuan mereka segera membuat kedua manik Seijuurou membola, tanpa berpikir dua kali dia segera angkat bokong dari kursi, mengabaikan—yang disebut Ryouta sih kertas-kertas sialan—laporan-laporan yang seharusnya segera diperiksa ulang. Cepat, Seijuurou melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Beberapa bawahan menyapa, sementara seorang sekretaris mendekat, menanyakan mengenai rapat yang akan diadakan beberapa menit lagi.

"Batalkan."

Cukup satu kata dari Seijuurou, pun dengan patuh sekretaris itu mengangguk—tidak berniat bertanya lebih jauh atau kata-kata tajam akan menghujaninya. Seijuurou tak ambil pusing, cukup beberapa menit terbuang saat dia menuju parkiran mobil. Dan beberapa menit ke depan, sebagian besar pengguna jalan tol Kyoto akan diberikan terror terbaik atas amukan tak langsung sang Emperor keluarga Akashi ini.

.

.

" _Jiji_ , Papa kenapa? Papa baik-baik sajakan?" Gadis kecil itu terlihat panik, tangannya dengan erat mencengkram lengan sang kakek, kedua iris merah terang itu menuntut akan kabar baik. Sementara yang dituntut justru membuat senyum simpul. Sepertinya sedikit senang karena si anak yang super sibuk itu akan pulang, dan juga akan benarnya dugaan yang di miliki si tua ini sekarang.

"Papamu baik-baik saja, Seishina. Malah mungkin, Seishina akan punya _teman_." Balas si tua Masaomi sambil mengelus puncak kepala cucunya. Penuh sayang. Sepertinya kalau bersama si kecil ini dia selalu bisa menunjukkan sisi sayang dan kasih.

"Teman?"

"Iya, te—"

BRAK

Pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, langkah cepat pun tergesa segera memasuki ruangan, dan suara gaduh itu berhasil mengambil perhatian dua eksistensi yang ada di sana. Seijuurou pulang, peluh serta stres mendominasi wajah. Membuat Masaomi mengernyit, sepertinya anak tunggalnya ini benar-benar mencintai si menantu bandel yang itu, boleh bertaruh kalau Seijuurou baru saja membuat lebih dari lima puluh persen pengguna jalan tol di Kyoto mengalami serangan jantung dadakan.

"Ryouta kenapa—"

"Dokter sedang memeriksanya."

"Apa yang—"

" _Tou-chan, Tou-chan_ dengar!" Seijuurou menurunkan pandangan, Masaomi mengikuti, si merah kecil yang terlihat frustasi beberapa saat lalu itu kini menoreh senyum lebar, manis sekali. " _Jiji_ bilang nanti Shina bakal punya teman karena papa pingsan!"

Ha?

Raut menyalahkan dan menuntut, Seijuurou menatap sang ayah penuh tanya, dan dijawab dengan tatapan mencemooh ' _Siapa suruh tak peduli dengan keluarga?_ '—yang benar-benar tak tahu diri.

Seijuurou ingin bertanya lebih, namun pintu kamar yang dibuka membuat fokus teralih, diikuti oleh dua fokus yang lain. Pria usia dua puluh tujuh tahun dengan surai hijau mencolok itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Selamat, Aka—Seijuurou-kun."

"Apa—"

"Ki—Ryouta-san sudah hamil—kurang lebih dua bulan."

Meski terasa canggung karena keberadaan sang Akashi senior, pria dengan nama tanda pengenal bertuliskan dr. Midorima Shintarou itu dapat menjelaskan dengan baik. Sukses membuat Seijuurou wajah bodoh dalam beberapa detik. "Hamil itu apa?" Yang untungnya dipatahkan oleh pertanyaa polos dari anak kecil di sana. Shintarou sedikit memerah, Seijuurou menurunkan pandang, dan Masaomi berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Dan sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan si kecil, seraya membuat senyum simpul demi memulai penjelasan singkat dan sederhana, "Hamil itu artinya ada bayi di perut Papa, adiknya Shina nanti."

"Adik? Shina nanti punya adik? Bukan teman?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, "Adiknya nanti bisa jadi teman Shina kalau sudah besar. Sekarang adiknya sedang tidur dan tumbuh dalam perut Papa, jadi Shina juga harus bantu untuk jaga Papa, ya?"

"U'um!" Anggukan mantap, membawa senyum lebar pada wajah si gadis kecil, dan entah bagaimana hal itu membanggakan untuk Seijuurou pun Masaomi.

Jadi,sejak hari itu, Akashi Ryouta benar-benar tidak diizinkan menginggalkan rumah, langsung di bawah pengawasan Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Seishina ketika di siang hari, dan rantai ketat yang berupa sepasang lengan Akashi Seijuurou di malam hari.

.

.

.

Kicau burung menyapa pendengaran. Pria muda dengan surai merah terus berjalan dengan beberapa tangkai lili putih terbungkus rapi. Wajahnya keras ketika melewati beberapa gundukan dan deret-deret batu nisan yang ada di pekuburan ini. Hanya ada satu tujuan, dan raut keras itu segera berganti, menjadi lebih lembut ketika melihat tempat tujuan beberapa meter di depannya. Tidak ada kata yang terlepas, hanya rindu yang membanjir, mungkin memang sudah takkan bisa melihat sosok yang terbaring kaku di bawah sana—pun mungkin hanya bersisa tulang-belulang—tapi rasa rindu dan sayang itu ada. Bahkan jika diizinkan, pria ini akan dengan senang hati menggali makam yang jadi tujuannya, memeluk, tak peduli seperti apa sosok yang ada di balik peti di bawah sana.

Dia merindukannya.

"Papa... aku datang."

.

.

.

 _ **Akashi Seitarou 8 tahun**_

"Sei _cchi_ hentikan ah _!"_ Suara galak dengan tawa. Hal itu gagal untuk membuat seorang Akashi Sejuurou berhenti, bahkan semakin menjadi untuk menggelitik pinggang si pirang Akashi Ryouta. Anak-anak sedang tidak ada, Seishina sibuk dengan perkuliannya yang baru di mulai beberapa bulan lalu, Seita dan Seitarou pun masih di sekolah, masih ada beberapa jam lagi sampai mereka pulang. Sementara Seijuurou tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan ketika libur—cuti—dihabiskan.

"Hei, bukannya Ryouta sudah janji, kalau aku libur, Ryouta yang akan temani." Kepala keluarga berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu berhenti mengelitik, tapi meletakkan dagu pada bahu kanan Ryouta kemudian sementara perut menekan punggung kekasih hatinya. Menyenangkan sekali ketika dia bermanja seperti ini pada Ryouta, tak ada anak-anak yang akan mengganggu kemesraan mereka berdua. Dan Seijuurou akan sangat menikmati wewangian jeruk yang selalu mendominasi pasangannya ini. Sedikit kedamaian.

"Tapi... kalau maksud Sei _cchi_... _itu_..." Ditambah dengan suara malu-malu milik Ryoutanya satu ini. Manis sekali. Dan jika Seijuurou bisa melihat, maka dia akan mendapati warna kemerahan menghiasi wajah sang kekasih.

" _Itu_ apa Ryouta? Apa aku pernah mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas ketika meminta sesuatu?" Senyum iseng, kedua tangan yang tadi hanya memeluk setelah terhenti menggelitik kini kembali bergerak. Sedikit lebih liar dan berani dari sebelumnya, membuat si pirang mati-matian menahan desah.

"—Nghh— _i—itu_ —janganhh—!" Yang tampaknya gagal, karena setelah membuka mulut desah itu pun ikut keluar. Mendengar kekasih hati tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seijuurou kembali bergerak, dengan nakal sepasang tangan itu menyusup ke balik kaos Ryouta, bermain dan mulai mengelus, mengelitik, membuat sang korban mengeliat tak nyaman. Ryouta benar-benar berusaha keras untuk bebas, yang sekali lagi sayangnya itu gagal. Setidaknya sampai—

BRAK

—suara nyaring dan keras dari benda jatuh menghampiri pendengaran mereka. Baik Ryouya maupun Seijuurou hanya bisa mengalihkan pandang ke asal suara yang ada di sana. Dan penampakan si bungsu yang memerah dengan air mata tertahan segera menyambut—oh dia baru saja melempar tas yang malang ke lantai. Sementara reaksi berbeda ditampilkan oleh kedua orang tua, si Papa yang memucat, dan _Otou-sama_ yang segera memasang wajah datar. Hilang sudah kesenangannya.

" _Otou-sama no baka!_ " Kemudian terjadilah adegan familiar dari opera sabun yang belakangan digandrungi para bawahan di kantor Seijuurou. Seitarou berlari ke kamar setelah berhasil memaki _Otou-sama_ nya, Ryouta yang berpaham 'Sayang anak, anak segalanya' pun segera melepaskan diri dari lengan Seijuurou yang telah melonggar. Dia ikut menyusul si kecil, berniat memberi penjelasan sepertinya.

Sementara Seijuurou yang ditinggal sendiri hanya bisa mendesah dan menyandarkan punggu pada sandaran sofa, entah kenapa lelah rasanya, seakan baru saja kepergok menjadi selingkuhan pacar orang—padahal itu istrinya sendiri.

"Tidak bermoral." Dan sepertinya dia tidak benar-benar sendiri, mendengar kalimat singkat yang pernah terlontar tiga tahu lalu itu pun sukses membuat Seijuurou mendengus. Akashi Seita mulai lagi.

Si merah paling tua itu menoleh demi melirik si pirang yang mirip dengan Ryouta—yang sayangnya justru didominasi oleh ekspresi datar khas seorang Kagami Tetsuya, kemampuan menyalinnya memang hebat. Menyesal rasanya pernah menitipkan anak kecil ini pada pasangan Kagami yang itu. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Seita?" Samar-samar sekali lagi Seijuurou mendengus, pembicaraan kali ini akan jadi super alot.

.

.

"Tarou _cchi_ , buka dong, masa Papa _dikunciin_ sih?" Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit berlangsung sejak Ryouta mulai membujuk si bungsu Seitarou, dan nihil ada hasil yang didapat. "Tarou- _kun_..." Lagi, Ryouta memanggil si anak, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih halus dan memelas.

"Papa jahat!"

Sakit sekali rasanya tohokan itu, sampai-sampai hanya senyum paksa yang hadir di wajah si pirang tertua. "Papa minta maaf ya kalau Papa sudah jahat..." Tapi dia juga tak bisa berhenti, setidaknya suara halus dan lemah lembut masih dilontarkan demi membujuk sang anak, "...Tarou mau apa? Nanti Papa belikan, Papa bakal kasih apapun yang Tarou mau."

Ada hening panjang di sini, membuat Ryouta berharap, dan harapan itu tercapai ketika pintu kayu dibuka sedikit. "Sungguh?" Wajah bulat dan mata yang memerah muncul dari sela pintu, Ryouta mati-matian untuk tidak memberikan pelukan membabi-buta pada sosok menggemaskan Seitarou. Atau dia akan dicap sebagai pembohong setelah ini.

"Sungguh _ssu_!" Kembungan pipi besar milik Seitarou segera menyambut, detik selanjutnya pintu itu terbuka lebih lebar, si bungsu segera menghambur untuk memeluk Papa kesayangannya. Dengan penuh sayang Ryouta mengelus puncak kepala yang senada dengan kekasih hati.

"Tarou mau Papa! Tarou mau Papa!"

Pernyataan si kecil itu membuat si Papa mengerjap beberapa kali, namun belum sempat ia menanggapi, sahutan "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengklaim Papa, Seitarou- _san_?" dari seorang Seijuurou sudah berhasil mengambil fokus Papa dan anak itu. Seitarou menggembungkan pipi, tanpa beranjak dari pelukan sang Papa dia menyahut, sedikit galak sampai si pirang Ryouta harus meringis.

" _Otou-sama_ mulai hari ini papa milikku!"

Tantangan itu memang hebat ya? Kedutan kekesalan pun muncul di pelipis Seijuurou. Bahkan sempat ada kilat imajiner ketika Seijuurou dan Seitarou beradu pandang. Mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa bersikap tenang saat ini hanyalah Seita yang mengekor di belakang Seijuurou, tapi kalau dilihat dari wajah manisnya, Ryouta bisa bertaruh jika anak pirang yang satu itu juga tengah menahan kesal. Seenaknya saja adik dan _Otou-sama_ nya itu.

.

.

.

DRRTT DRRRRTTT DRRRRRRTTTT

Getar halus mengambil perhatian, pria yang sedari tadi hanya menatap sosok pria lain yang lebih tua kini memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang baca. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan menerima panggilan telepon dari seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Halo." Suara datar dan dingin keluar—berbeda sekali dari masa kecilnya dulu. Di seberang sana terdengar dengusan pelan dari si penelepon, tidak lama sebelum penelepon itu menuturkan niatnya. Pria muda itu hanya diam, dia berjalan keluar melewati pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang baca dan halaman belakang rumah. "Iya, nanti kami menyusul." Lagi pria itu menanggapi singkat, kakinya terus berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan tua yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh pada tengah halaman, sebuah paviliun tua berwarna putih yang di sekelilingnya dipenuhi bunga-bunga berbagai musim. Dari rumpun mawar dan sampai warna-warni anggrek yang digantung pada tiap tiang paviliun. Cantik sekali, terlebih di masa lalu tempat ini adalah favorit orang terkasihnya.

"Um, sampai jumpa."

Hembusan napas berat dilepas sebelum telepon kembali masuk ke dalam saku, helaian pirang bergerak pelan ketika kaki terus melangkah, dan manik emas senada dengan milik orang terkasihnya itu terus ditanam pada bangunan putih keemasan di tengah sana. Tepat sebelum kaki melangkah masuk ke dalam paviliun tua, pria muda itu kembali melirik ke arah pintu kaca yang ada di ujung sana, tempat di mana sang _Otou-sama_ sedang beristirahat. Baiklah, sekarang mari mengambil waktu, dia yakin kedua saudaranya yang lain juga sudah mengenang masa lalu—mengingat sekarang adalah hari peringatan kematian orang terkasih mereka. Dan bahkan pria muda ini pun yakin orang tua yang ada di dalam sana juga sudah mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama sang kekasih hati.

.

.

.

 _ **Akashi Seita 5 tahun**_

Hari itu tidak begitu terik, tapi suasana di tempat terbuka ini benar-benar membuat gerah. Terlebih ketika sosok mungil dari si pirang kedua keluarga Akashi itu sedang merajuk, membuat pirang yang lebih tua hanya bisa meringis.

"Seita _cchi_... ayolah, jangan merajuk seperti itu..." Si pirang Ryouta mencoba membujuk, dan dibalas dengan dengusan pelan dari si pirang Seita, bahkan anak itu malah buang muka ketika sang Papa mencoba mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Papa sudah janjikan?"

Lagi Ryouta meringis, kali ini terlihat lebih perih dari sebelumnya. Anaknya yang satu ini sejak kapan sih bisa meniru gaya ngambeknya seorang Seishina? Bahkan nada bicara tajam khas Seijuurou juga di tiru.

"Tapi, Tana—"

"Terus saja bilang Tanaka- _san_ , bilang saja Papa lebih peduli sama Tanaka- _san_ dibanding Seita."

Tapi rasanya, kadar ketidaksopanan Seita jauh lebih mengerikan dari Seishina, dan jauh lebih terang-terangan dari Seijuurou. _Kami-sama_ , semoga si bungsu Seitarou takkan meniru sifat buruk yang seperti ini nantinya. Ryouta mengalah, dia menghembus napas berat sebelum menarik kotak hitam kecil keluar dari sakunya, melakukan panggilan singkat pada pihak bandara. Si pirang yang lebih tua itu bahkan sampai membungkuk sebagai tanda maafnya—padahal tak ada satupun pihak bandara yang melihat. Dan untuk Seita, samar-samar dia menunjukkan senyum puas—sebelum kembali cemberut saat sang papa menutup telepon dan kembali melihat ke arahnya.

"Nah, Seita _cchi_ sudah tidak ngambek lagikan?" Yang kemudian dijawab dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

Anak berusia lima tahun itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan dengan santai menggamit lengan si Papa. "Seita lapar! Mau ramen!" mengundang wajah protes dari sang Papa. "Papa aku mau ramen!" Suara protes yang jelas tengah merajuk—lagi. Ah, sifat yang satu ini juga sulit untuk ditangani. Dan sang Papa hanya bisa menghela napas perlahan.

"Baiklah, tapi sekali ini saja ya?"

"Seita sayang Papa!"

.

.

"Seita cuci tangan dulu ya." Ryouta bertanya, dia membawa nampan kayu dan melihat pada si pirang kecil yang mengekor di belakang. Awalnya Seita bersikeras ingin membawa nampannya, tapi karena terlalu khawatir Ryouta pun meminta buah hatinya itu untuk membawa buku yang ingin dibacanya saja.

Sementara Seita yang diingatkan, dia mendahului sang Papa untuk memasuki kubah paviliun, meletakkan si buku—yang cukup tebal—kemudian berlari kecil ke wastafel yang ada di sisi luar anjungan tersebut. Beberapa menit setelahnya si pirang kecil kembali, menyusul si pirang dewasa dengan tangan basah yang terangkat.

"Sudah Pa!" Seita berujar riang. Ryouta yang melihat hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, setelah dua mangkuk ramen dan gelas-gelas jus jeruk selesai di tempatkan, Ryouta mengambil serbet yang di letakkan di sisi nampan, lalu mulai mengelap tangan basah si kecil. "Pa, _Tou-sama_ benar mau pulang sama Shina- _nee_ dan _dedek_ Tarou?"

" _Iyap_!"

Selanjutya hanya ada suara tawa kecil dari Ryouta dan tingkah menggemaskan si pirang Seita, mereka menikmati ramen sudah di buat oleh sang Papa, agak sedikit pedas memang, tapi setidaknya rasa asam dan manis jus jeruk bisa sedikit membantu menghilangkannya. Sesekali Seita mendongak dari mangkuk, kemudian menceritakan bagaimana hari-harinya di taman kanak-kanak, dia juga bercerita mengenai teman-temannya di sekolah, juga guru sekaligus paman favorit; Kagami Tetsuya.

Ryouta tertawa geli ketika Seita hampir saja tersedak saat bercerita mengenai anak Paman Daiki dan tante Satsuki, pasalnya Aomine yang itu suka sekali mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Papa! Seita-kun!"

Tapi cerita harus berhenti sesaat ketika ada suara riang lain menghampiri mereka berdua, baik Ryouta maupun Seita tak sanggup untuk menahan senyum kala gadis yang kira-kira berusia tiga belas tahun berlari ke tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Shina- _nee_!" Seita bangkit terlebih dahulu, ramen yang tinggal bersisa seperempat ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ryouta ikut menyusul ketika sosok pria dengan surai merah keluar dari ruang baca, berjalan mengekor si gadis remaja mereka. " _Tou-sama_!" Lagi si kecil Seita berkicau dengan riang, setelah memeluk sang kakak, anak pirang itu segera menghambur pada sosok Seijuurou yang kemudian menekuk lututnya, membiarkan sang anak untuk memeluk serta mengintip si kecil lain yang tengah tertidur pulas. Seita hanya ber—"Uwaaaa," kecil saat melihat sang adik, tampaknya ia sekali lagi menemukan kekaguman baru pada sosok adik mungilnya.

" _Okaeri nee, anatatachi._ "

Mungkin untuk Seitarou ini bukanlah hari yang spesial, bahkan Seita ragu juga si kecil itu bisa mengingatnya. Mungkin untuk Seishina ini juga bukanlah hari yang membanggakan, karena sepertinya gadis itu sudah terbiasa akan keadaan semacam ini, dan bagi kedua Seijuurou dan Ryouta hari ini mungkin akan mudah dilupakan, bukankah mereka selalu sibuk? Janji penting untuk kumpul bersama keluarga saja bisa mudah lupa kalau sudah datang pada Seijuurou dan Ryouta. Tapi bagi Seita, hari ini berbeda. Dia berhasil membuat Papa membatalkan tugas penerbangannya, membujuk Papa untuk makan ramen bersama, bercerita banyak hal mengenai sekolah dan segala macamnya, lalu saat penghujung hari akan datang, kedua saudara dan _Otou-sama_ nya kembali pulang.

Sebuah hari yang telah diberi label 'berharga' dan akan terus dikenang oleh si kecil Seita, meski pada akhirnya, hari ini memang hanya akan _bisa_ dikenang.

.

.

.

"Ah! 'A'ou-O' _ji_!"

Suara riang dan nyaring sukses memecah lamunan pria dengan surai merah, baru saja dia selesai berdoa, suara familiar itu sudah menyapa. Dengan senyum tipis pria itu mengalihkan pandangan, mendapati sosok gadis kecil bersurai hitam pendek berlari kearahnya. Lucu sekali. Di belakang gadis kecil itu ada dua sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya, seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang, dan laki-laki berdarah campuran berjalan di samping sang wanita.

" _Konichiwa_ , _Hime-sama._ " Mengambil fokus kembali pada sosok si gadis kecil, pria merah itu segera berjongkok kala si kecil sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya, dan tidak lupa untuk memberi salam hangat—khas seperti biasanya.

Melihat dan mendengar hal itu si gadis kecil segera berhenti, dengan senyum lebar si kecil itu meletakkan tangan di depan tubuh, kemudian membungkuk hormat, tak jauh beda dengan yang sering dilakukan para putri kerajaan saat membalas salam. "' _O'ni'iwa,_ 'A'ou _-O'ji._ " Dan dengan sopan gadis kecil itu membalas salam, menyisakan senyum geli baik pada pria merah di depan, pun kedua orang tua yang sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu datang lebih awal ya. Seitarou."

"Ouh, aku tak ingin kehilangan muka jika bertemu Papa nanti. Seishina _Aneki_."

"Papa... Shina datang."

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan? Lancar?"

Senyum kecut muncul pada wajah Seitarou ketika sang kakak bertanya, kedua tangannya kini disibukkan oleh tubuh mungil seorang Kobayashi Lily—sibuk menopang dan mengelus si kecil yang tengah tertidur itu tepatnya. Sementara Seishina sendiri dengan santainya menyandarkan diri pada sosok sang suami, ternyata Nyonya Kobayashi ini tak kalah manja dari sang anak.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, kalau tidak _Ojii-sama_ pasti sudah mengutukku dari dalam kuburnya." Jawaban dari Seitarou lantas mengundang senyum tipis di wajah Seishina, dan tawa terhibur dari kakak iparnya. Memang lawakan satir khas Akashi.

"Orang tua _itu_ pasti akan mengomelimu habis-habisan kalau sampai perusahaan kesayangannya _itu_ bangkrut. Masih tidak memiliki rencana untuk menikah?" Dan pertanyaan itu sukses mengundang dengusan pelan dari sosok sang adik.

"Tanyakan itu pada Seita- _ani_." Kini kedua iris milik Seitarou berpindah untuk menatap si kecil dalam buaiannya. Dia memang tidak pernah keberatan untuk memiliki seorang anak, pada dasarnya sifat 'sayang anak-anak' Papa juga menurun padanya, hanya saja sepertinya Seitarou masih tak memiliki niatan untuk berkomitmen. "Lagipula, memangnya _Aneki_ tidak pernah dengar soal 'Kutukan Akashi'?"

Dan kali ini tawa sukses keluar dari sepasang suami istri di samping Seitarou, yang satu karena geli, yang satu malah terdengar seperti mengejek. "Jangan bilang kau dan Seita takut menikah karena rumor tidak jelas seperti itu." Jeda, wanita itu menegakkan punggungnya. "Lucu sekali _Otouto-chan._ "

"Tch—" Seitarou memutar mata, "tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya... belum menemukan yang cocok. Tapi..." namun kini kedua iris itu memindah fokusnya, menatap lurus pada batu pada area pekuburan di depan sana. "...sepertinya akan sulit untuk Seita- _ani._.." Ada nada ganjil ketika ia menyebutkannya.

" _Ouh_. Dari kita bertiga, sepertinya Seitalah yang paling terpukul." Ambil nafas, wanita beranak satu itu juga mengikuti kenapa fokus sang adik berada. "Bahkan jauh sebelum kematian Papa."

.

.

.

 **Akashi Ryouta – Akashi Seijuurou 43 tahun, Akashi Seishina 23 tahun, Akashi Seita 15 tahun, Akashi Seitarou 13 tahun**

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena sudah menantangku, Ryouta."

Tak ada suara lain selain bunyi pantulan bola oranye setelah seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sementara si pirang yang beberapa saat lalu merengek ingin satu-lawan-satu hanya menampilkan senyum pongah. Amat percaya diri jika dia jauh lebih baik dibanding si merah. Kebiasaan memang, dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou tahu betul jika pria yang dulunya Kise Ryouta ini memang makhluk tengik dengan perangai setan jika sudah berhubungan dengan basket. Pasangan sempurna untuk Raja Iblis ngomong-ngomong.

"Heee, memang aku pernah menyesal?"

 _Hazel meet ruby_. Kedua pasang iris itu saling bertaut, menatap intens warnanya masing-masing sebelum pada detik selanjutnya gerak cepat terjadi. Seijuurou melangkah maju, mendribel si bundar oranye untuk memasuki wilayah si pirang. Ryouta tidak bisa membiarkannya lebih jauh, si merah yang memasuki wilayah itu artinya dia akan mencetak angka dengan singkat. Dan si pirang benci untuk diremehkan.

Keduanya mengukir senyum, peluh membanjir dari seluruh tubuh, memang sudah lama mereka tidak bermain basket—mungkin sekitar dua bulan karena kesibukan masing-masing. Menghasilkan rindu dan hasrat sebagai akhir. Pada dasarnya, basketlah yang mempertemukan kedua Seijuurou dan Ryouta, bermain basket bersama itu artinya mengenang masa lalu, membawa rasa rindu dan hasrat keinginan untuk menang secara mutlak—baik dari sisi si merah pun si pirang. Karena kekalahan adalah penderitaan terbesar bagi keduanya.

Permainan itu cantik, Seijuurou melakukan _dunk_ , Ryouta membalas dengan tembakan _three point_ setelah satu pantulan terlewat oleh si oranye—dia meremehkan. Dan hasil akhir serangan membabi-buta Seijuurou benar-benar menghantam ring si pirang dengan telak—dia tak benci dipandang rendah. Sungguh keduanya memiliki sifat buruknya masing-masing jika sudah menyangkut basket, bahkan status 'Pasangan' pun lenyap dari pikiran masing masing, membuat orang-orang yang melihat hanya bisa membuka mulut, dan menatap tak percaya. Apakah mereka memang saling mencintai? Atau justru sebaliknya?

Mari sebut dengan paradoks. Karena keduanya sangat membenci kekalahan, terutama jika ditorehkan oleh orang yang mereka cintai.

.

.

" _Sugoii_..." Komentar itu lepas dari pemuda pirang yang tengah berdiri menonton pertandingan antara kedua orang tuanya. Akashi Seita bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip ketika melihat bagaimana kerasnya perlawanan masing-masing. Sang Papa dengan _Perfect Copy_ , dan _Otou-sama_ dengan _Emperor Eye_ miliknya—yang seakan menegaskan pernyataan ' _Kau mungkin bisa meniru, tapi mustahil untuk mengalahkan yang asli._ ' dan dengan balasan keras lain dari si Papa itu seakan menjawab ' _Mungkin ini hanya tiruan, tapi aku bisa menggunakan banyak tiruan, dan hal itu tak pernah menutup kemungkinan untuk bisa menang di atas si asli._ '

Kilat-kilat kagum dan ngeri bercampur menjadi satu dari balik iris emas seorang Akashi Seita, tak jauh berbeda dari milik saudaranya yang lain, tapi semua tahu jika miliknya jauh lebih terang. Namun sayangnya kekaguman itu perlu terputus—secara paksa, saat Papa Ryouta tiba-tiba terjatuh, limbung, hilang keseimbangan, membuat bola yang tadinya dikuasai si merah diabaikan begitu saja.

"RYOUTA!"

Akashi Seijuurou berteriak, dilanjutkan teriakan serentak oleh anak-anak, memanggil dan berlari ke tengah lapangan demi melihat apa yang terjadi dengan lebih jelas. Dan keempat pasang mata itu melebar ketika mendapati seorang Akashi Ryouta tidak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan, awan hitam menyapa keluarga kecil Akashi. Kutukan lama yang terkubur seakan kembali terangkat. Akashi Seijuurou gemetar saat menggendong kekasihnya.

.

.

Lorong rumah sakit itu terasa jauh lebih berat dari biasanya, jika normalnya ruang Unit Gawat Darurat adalah titik yang paling menegangkan, maka saat ini tekanan itu berpindah pada lorong yang ada di ruang rawat inap kelas satu—dengan tekanan sepuluh kali lipat. Akashi Masaomi yang sudah berada di usia tua hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, namun rautnya jelas menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Akashi Seishina sebisa mungkin menahan gemetar yang ada di tangan, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah memarahi para perawat yang berlalu-lalang di sana—meski matanya jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada mereka. Akashi Seitarou dengan sangat baik menahan tangisnya—sampai-sampai wajah menggemaskan itu terlihat jauh lebih galak dari raut kesalnya Akashi Seijuurou.

Sementara reaksi yang lebih mengkawatirkan ditunjukkan oleh Akashi Seita, sejak robohnya Ryouta dia hanya bisa menatap kosong pada sosok sang Papa. Seperti ada takut yang mulai menyelinap, katakanlah dia memiliki firasat buruk. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih pada Midorima Shintarou yang sudah membuat suasana di lorong ini jadi begitu tidak nyaman.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou membulatkan matanya untuk beberapa detik setelah mendengar penjelasan dari mantan rekan satu timnya dulu. Pria dengan rambut hijau yang sekarang masih ditutupi pakaian berwarna hijau khas jubah operasi itu baru saja menuturkan apa yang terjadi pada Akashi Ryouta.

"Tumor otak...?" Seijuurou mengulang dan Midorima Shintarou mengangguk, menegaskan jika si merah itu tidak salah dengar sedikitpun.

"Dan aku khawatir itu sudah memasuki stadium tiga." Shintarou kembali menyambung kalimatnya setelah memperhatikan hasil _CT Scan_ bagian kepala milik Ryouta. Ada satu gumpalan cukup besar terdapat di sela otaknya, dan beberapa gumpalan kecil lainnya menyambung bagai cabang dari gumpalan terbesar. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Shintarou juga merasa sedih untuk mengatakan hal itu. "Kanker otak lebih tepatnya."

Seijuurou terhenyak, rasanya ada jangkar besar yang menariknnya untuk menjatuhkan punggung pada sandaran kursi di depan dokternya itu. Kenapa? Padahal Ryouta terlihat baik-baik saja, normal-normal saja, jadi kenapa? Apa Ryouta memiliki dosa masa lalu yang tidak terampuni, sampai-sampai dia menerima ini semua? Banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepala Seijuurou, dan jembatan hidungnya tidak pernah lepas dari dua jari sejak mendengar kelanjutan yang diungkapkan oleh Shintarou. "Apa bisa disembuhkan?"

Shintarou mengambil napas panjang, sepertinya dia akan memulai hal yang tidak kalah panjangnya setelah ini. "Soal itu, aku belum bisa memastikan. Tapi kemungkinan _bisa_. Melalui terapi."

"Penyebabnya?"

Kedua tangan si hijau bergerak untuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, dan kedua mata kembali melihat beberapa lembar hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh para perawatnya. "Ini yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa dia pernah mengalami benturan keras di kepala sebelumnya? Atau mungkin ada kerabat yang memiliki riwayat yang sama? Dari keluarga ibu maupun ayahnya... mungkin?"

"Tidak," Seijuurou menggeleng, ekspresinya jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "kurasa tidak, Ryouta akan berbicara jika sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya. Dan... Ryouta bilang kakek-neneknya, baik dari pihak ayah ataupun ibu tidak pernah menderita kanker atau sejenisnya sebelum mereka meninggal."

Mendengarnya Shintarou kembali berpikir, kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain pun mulai bermunculan, dan salah satunya adalah mengenai radiasi. Dan karena mengingat itu adalah Ryouta, maka kemungkinannya cukup besar. Meskipun begitu dokter ini masih belum bisa memastikannya. Sepertinya sekali lagi Oha Asa benar dalam memprediksi nasibnya hari ini, ramalan mengatakan kalau _Cancer_ akan mengalami hal sulit hari ini. Awalnya dia berpikir jika itu berhubungan dengan operasi yang dilakukan beberapa jam lalu, karenanya Shintarou cukup—sangat—cemas dan meminta keluarga Akashi untuk membawa Ryouta ke rumah sakit, agar dia bisa segera menangani si pirang setelah operasinya selesai.

Namun siapa sangka kesulitan itu justru datang dari keluarga kecil ini? Walau perlu diakui jika keputusan membawa Ryouta ke rumah sakit adalah pilihan yang tepat, bagaimanapun Shintarou bisa menangani si pirang dengan jauh lebih baik, seperti melakukan _CT Scan_ kasih untuk _lucky item_ berupa kaktus besar yang kini berada di pojok ruangan—setidaknya kesulitan tidak begitu _menyulitkan_ proses yang terjadi, meski tidak mengubah fakta jika ini benar-benar hal buruk. ' _Jadi kesulitan_ Cancer _adalah_ cancer... ya?'

"Shintarou." Si hijau memucat. "Ada lagi yang perlu kudengar?" dan Shintarou bisa memastikan jika tatapan Akashi Seijuurou saat ini cukup—sangat—menakutkan.

Sebaiknya si hijau ini perlu lebih berhati-hati dengan pikirannya saat berdekatan dengan Akashi satu ini, terutama jika itu berhubungan dengan Akashi yang lain. "Ah, aku akan membahas mengenai penanganannya." Dan dengan membenarkan posisi kacamata, dokter itu pun memulai penjelasan panjang lainnya.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak vonis mengerikan dijatuhkan pada Akashi Ryouta, sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah beristirahat di rumah, tentunya dengan pengawasan para anggota keluarga yang lain. Dan mengingat pengawasnya sekarang adalah Akashi Masaomi, Ryouta benar-benar tahu apa itu arti _bosan_ dan _mengerikan_. Setidaknya begitu sampai derit yang cukup nyaring terdengar dari pintu ganda di depan sana. Yang kemudian segera menampilkan sosok trio Akashi muda.

"Papa, _konbanwa._ "

" _Konbawa_ Pa!"

"Papa ' _konban_! Ah, Masaomi- _Ojii konbanwa_!"

Satu persatu trio Akashi muda memasuki kamar sang Papa, senyum ceria diukir pada wajah si pirang Ryouta, setelah menurunkan buku—panduan penerbangan—yang sudah dibaca berulang kali pada pangkuan, pria berusia awal empat puluhan itu membalas riang, " _Okaeri_ _nee, anatatachi._ " kemudian membiarkan ketiga anaknya untuk mengecup kening dan kedua pipi. Masaomi sendiri tidak luput dari cengiran dan cium-pipi-kanan-kiri oleh si tengah Seita serta si bungsu Seitarou—dan meski enggan, si sulung Seishina juga memberi sapaan singkatnya pada sang kakek.

" _Tou-sama_ di mana?"

Seishina bertanyata, sementara duo yang lain kini tengah bermanja-manja dengan sang Papa. "Di ruang kerjanya, sedang berbicara dengan dokter Midorima." Oh singkat diberikan oleh si sulung. Sepertinya kakek yang satu itu tidak begitu ambil pusing, dia kembali membaca buku literatur tua dan menikmati sesapan kesekian dari kopi yang mulai mendingin. Menunggui Papa Ryouta sepertinya tidak begitu buruk untuk orang tua ini, setidaknya dia tidak akan mati kesepian karena tidak ada banyak orang tinggal di kediamannya di Kyoto. Dan orang tua ini nampaknya begitu mempertahankan gengsi sampai-sampai tak pernah mengakui jika ia kesepian, pun selalu menolak saat Papa Ryouta mengajaknya tinggal bersama beberapa tahun lalu. Entahlah, Seishina sendiri tidak ingin ambil pusing dan memutuskan untuk duduk di samping si bungsu yang tengah bercerita mengenai teman-teman sekolahnya.

Cukup lama keluarga kecil itu berbincang, bahkan sesekali sang kakek ikut serta dalam obrolan yang sukses membuat kembung pipi beberapa kali, baik di wajah si Papa pirang, pun si tengah dan bungsu, hanya si sulung yang menanggapinya dengan datar.

—CEKLEK—

Bunyi pintu dibuka dan lima pasang mata segera melirik ke asal suara, yang segera menampilkan sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Mengerti situasi Masaomi menutup buku, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia lalu menatapi trio muda Akashi, dan berujar "Bagaimana kalau membuat sesuatu di dapur?" untuk mengajak anak-anak meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka. Sepertinya akan ada diskusi panjang jika melihat bagaimana cemasnya wajah Seijuurou.

"Jadi, apa kata Midorimacchi?" Ryouta bertanya sekarang dia sudah menyamankan diri pada dada si merah, bahkan cukup menikmati ketika kepala keluarga itu mencium keningnya.

"Berita baik, besok Ryouta bisa menjalani kemoterapi." Seijuurou sepertinya tak kalah menikmati ketika mengelus puncak kepala istrinya itu. "Shintarou bilang kondisinya sudah membaik karena Ryouta menjadi anak pintar, dia rutin meminum obatnya bukan?" Dan dengan santai mencubit hidung si pirang, membuat Ryouta menggembungkan pipi beberapa saat.

"Hnggg, padahal obatnya sangat pahit! Aku ingin cepat-cepat _one on one_ dengan Seicchi lagi! Pertandingan kita belum selesai, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu mau selesaikan sekarang?"

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya, aku cukup merindukan Ryouta."

"E—eh—ja—jangan _ssu_ —"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau Tarou- _kun_ lihat—dia akan mengamuk lagi—"

Dan Seijuurou tertawa, sungguh Ryouta tahu betul bagaimana lepas darinya. "Baiklah," Si merah melingkarkan tangan, kemudian memeluk erat si kekasih hati, bahkan tidak lupa untuk mendaratkan cium di puncak kepala si pirang. "kalau begitu, sekarang Ryouta tidur saja. Ryouta pasti sembuh. Percayalah."

Akashi Ryouta memutuskan untuk menutup matanya, "Hu'um, _I'm_ always _believe in you, Seicchi._ "

.

.

.

" _Otou-sama_...?" Sebuah suara memasuki pendengaran ketika pria tua itu membuka mata. Akashi Seijuurou, dengan kantuk yang masih setengah menguasai mulai membuka mata perlahan. Kedua iris itu mulai menyapa setengah ruangan dengan perlahan, mulai membiasakan diri dengan suasana remang di kamar baca itu. "Sudah waktunya pergi." Suara itu masih terdengar dingin, dan Seijuurou hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, namun sebelum sepasang tangan berhasil meraih kedua pegangan kursi rodanya, Seijuurou menyempatkan diri untuk mengukir senyum pada dua foto yang tergantung di atas sana, sebuah foto seorang perempuan dengan rambut kemerahan yang tengah mengukir senyum simpul, sungguh menenangkan ketika melihatnya.

Dan satu lagi, sebuah foto pria berambut pirang dengan senyum lebar beserta pose _peace_ yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua jadi tengah dan telunjuknya. Sungguh manis potret pria pirang itu, hampir mirip dengan si pirang yang kini mendorong kursi roda milik Seijuurou. Hampir, jika raut tegas dan keras pria muda itu tidak merupakan turunan dari diri Seijuurou.

"Apa kakak dan adikmu juga ikut?"

"Ya, Kakak ipar dan Lily juga."

" _Sou...ka..._ "

.

.

.

"Papa ayo lihat sini!"

"Shina _cchi_ , hentikan itu..."

"Ayolah Pa! Lihat ke sini!"

"Papa ayo senyum! Seita juga senyum!"

Ryouta hanya bisa senyum terpaksa sebelum memalingkan wajah dari kamera, benar-benar menolak ketika lensa itu diarahkan padanya. Beberapa ekspresi kecewa ditampilkan oleh ketiga anaknya, pun Seishina memilih untuk menurunkan kamera, "Papa..." dan nada protes keluar darinya.

" _Dame_." Sudah enam bulan sejak vonis kanker otak yang diderita oleh si pirang Papa, di awal kondisinya memang sempat membaik setelah menjalani tiga sampai empat kali kemoterapi, tapi pada bulan keempat daya tahan tubuhnya menurun drastis. Bahkan sekarang Ryouta sudah tidak diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Dan jika melihat keadaan fisiknya, pria berumur empat puluhan itu benar-benar berubah total. Tubuhnya mulai mengurus ditambah rambut yang sudah mulai rontok, belum lagi penglihatan serta pendengaran yang sering tertanggu, bahkan menggerakka tangan dan kakipun sulit untuknya. Bisa dikatakan empat puluh persen Ryouta telah kehilangan kendali akan tubuh. Terlebih dalam beberapa minggu terakhir, pria pirang itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur. Menyisakan kekhawatiran besar pada yang lain.

"Padahal Papa kan suka kamera... kenapa sekarang..." Kalimat itu keluar dari si bungsu Seitarou, rautnya menunjukkan rasa sedih dan keingintahuan, dicampur jadi satu, membuat Ryouta tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

" _Ano nee_ , Papa memang suka kamera, _demo saa,_ saat ini Papa kan sedang jelek, Papa tidak suka. Tidak. Mau." Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Seishina mendengus, meniup poni serta memutar mata. Memang Papa yang ini kelewatan perfeksionisnya. Kata Paman Shintarou orang dengan golongan darah A memang wajar seperti itu.

Tapi sepertinya hanya si tengah Seita yang mengerti maksud sang Papa, "Karena... Papa tidak ingin kami bersedihkan? Harus melihat penampilan Papa yang sakit...?" Seita perlu menunjukkan senyum terluka ketika melihat Papanya membulatkan mata, tampak terkejut dalam beberapa detik.

"Seita _cchi_ , tahu betul ya..." Desah halus sebelum melakukan perenggangan kecil, yang kemudian menunjukkan sebuah senyum terbaik "...soalnya, kalau Papa _tidak ada_ , Papa tidak mau membuat kalian semua sedih." —sayangnya itu palsu.

"Papa..." Seitarou mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Karena kenangan itu, tidak boleh menyimpan hal buruk dan menyedihkan bukan? Itu hanya akan membuat terluka, dan Papa ti—"

"PAPA HENTIKAN!" Seishina gagal menekan suara, bahkan dia sudah meneteskan air mata, tidak kuasa untuk membuang pikiran buruknya. "Pa—Papa pas...ti sem—buh! Pasti!" Sesenggukan gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia dengan cepat memeluk tubuh kurus si pirang Papa, tidak akan pernah rela jika harus kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Hidup keluarga kecil itu lebih tepatnya.

Kali ini senyum Ryouta jauh lebih tulus dari sebelumnya, perlahan ia mulai mengelus puncak kelapa si sulung Seishina. "Shina _cchi,_ Maaf. _Maaf_."

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, begitu juga dengan kondisi Ryouta, jika dulu rambutnya hanya rontok, maka sekarang setelah sepuluh bulan berlalu, si pirang itu telah benar-benar botak. Bisa dibilang kondisinya sangat menyedihkan, bahkan Seijuurou sudah berhenti datang ke kantor, sebagian besar waktunya digunakan untuk bersama Ryouta dan anak-anak. Jika ada rapat mendesak hal itu juga dilakukan di rumah sakit, di samping kekasih hatinya. Pria itu sepertinya tidak ingin kehilangan waktu bersama sang istri sedikitpun.

"Nghhh." Desah halus, dan pergerakan kecil ketika si kurus Ryouta membuka mata, dia berkedip beberapa kali, cukup kesulitan saat ingin membuka mulut.

" _Morning,_ Sleeping Beauty _._ " Seijuurou menyapa, membuat pria yang lain menggembungkan pipi. Meski tanpa rambut, dan meski tubuhnya semakin kurus, nyatanya Ryouta masih menggemaskan di mata Akashi yang satu ini—memang cinta itu buta.

" _This too late to be called with 'morning',_ Prince Charming _._ "

Tawa kecil, Seijuurou mulai menggelus puncak kepala si kurus itu. "Tapi Ryouta bukan Snow White, kan?"

Ryouta memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk fokus dan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan sang suami, perlu diakui jika dia mulai kehilangan fungsi sensor pada setiap bagian tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, setelah penglihatan dan pendengaran yang terganggu Ryouta mulai kehilangan fungsi perabanya, dia mati rasa saat disentuh pun lupa bagaimana rasanya menyentuh. Bahkan jarang-jarang ia bisa mendengar dan berbicara normal seperti saat ini. "Prince Pervert."

"Eh?"

"Katanya, pangeran yang bersama Sleeping Beauty itu pangeran yang mesum... um... kurasa dia mirip Sei _cchi_ _ssu_."

Senyum kecil Ryouta saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Seijuurou mengangkat alis, mempertanyakan dari mana Akashi yang satu itu tahu mengenai fakta gelap dari dongeng Putri Tidur. Apa dari Akashi Masaomi yang belakangan suka sekali menjejali pasangannya ini dengan literatur dongeng para Putri? Sebaiknya Seijuurou mulai berbicara pada sang ayah mengenai hal ini.

"Jadi bagi Ryouta, aku ini hanya pangeran mesum? Entah bagaimana rasanya ingin membuat itu jadi nyata." Lagi, hal ini menghasilkan kembungan pipi pada wajah Ryouta. Seijuurou tidak tahan, tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit pelan pipi Ryoutanya. Rasanya cukup tenang mengingat hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana.

" _Mou_! Seicchi menyebalkan!"

Untuk beberapa saat,tidak ada komentar lain dari Seijuurou, pun Ryouta yang memutuskan untuk diam saat Seijuurou kembali memeluknya erat. "Um... Sei _cchi_..."

"Hm? _Nani?_ "

"Apa, Sei _cchi_ masih berpikir, jika keluarga Akashi itu adalah _kutukan_?"

"Eh...?" Refleks Seijuurou menegakkan punggung, dia hafal betul apa yang akan diucapkan pasangannya ini, dan hal itu pasti akan berujung dengan pembicaraan yang serius. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama dari terakhir kali mereka memiliki hal serius yang dibicarakan?

" _Ano nee_ , sebenarnya aku lupa bilang. Dua tahun lalu sebelum _Nee_ - _chan_ meninggal. Sebenarnya _Obaa_ - _chan_ juga menderita kanker otak sebelum kematiannya. Aku tidak tahu karena memang waktu itu kupikir _Baa_ - _chan_ meninggal karena usianya yang sudah tua..." Ryouta mengambil napas, dia semakin menyamankan diri dia atas dada suaminya. "...lagipula, Sei _cchi_ lihat sendiri kan? _Obaa-chan_ sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Jadi..." Lagi dia mengambil napas yang cukup panjang, entah bagaimana kantuk kembali menyerang—padahal baru saja Ryouta tidur cukup lama.

"...kurasa kutukan dalam keluarga Akashi itu tidak ada. Apa yang kualami sekarang itu murni karena memang faktor keturunan, Midorima _cchi_ pernah bilang kalau kebanyakan kanker itu karena pada keturunan sebelumnya juga memiliki riwayat kanker. Da... mengenai ibunya Sei _cchi_ , kurasa beliau meninggal karena memang sudah saatnya meninggal... um... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

Seijuurou tertegun, menatap kagum pada sosok kurus Ryouta yang mulai menggaruk pipi dengan canggungnya. Sebenarnya Seijuurou tidak pernah meminta pun berharap agar Ryouta menjelaskan mengenai hal ini, namun tampaknya, Ryouta tahu jika Seijuurou mulai memikirkan hal itu. Hal yang pernah ia sebutkan sejak awal-awal mereka menjalin hubungan. Dan tampaknya hal ini membuat si merah cukup senang—setidaknya Ryouta masih mengingat hal kecil yang pernah ia bicarakan dulu.

Sekali lagi Seijuurou mengelus puncak kepala Ryouta, menciumnya penuh sayang, pun mengeratkan dekapan pada sosok kecil itu. "Um, aku mengerti. Ryouta, _terima kasih_. Terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih sudah memberikan anak-anak yang berharga. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan _warna_ pada keluarga suram ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Dan entah bagaimana Seijuurou merasa dia _harus_ mengucapkan itu semua. "Terima kasih karena sudah terlahir ke dunia ini."

Ryouta sendiri hanya bisa tutup mulut saat mendengar ungkapan penuh kasih seperti itu, terutama kalimat terakhir dari suaminya. Ada lubang kecil yang tidak tahu bagaimana sudah membuat hatinya sakit. Dia mungkin tidak begitu bereaksi dengan sentuhan pun pelukan yang saat ini diberikan oleh Seijuurou, tapi ada sentuhan lain pada bagian dalam dirinya yang membuat air mata gagal untuk ditahan. Beruntung kali ini telinganya berfungsi dengan baik.

"Aku... ingin _one on one_ sekali lagi dengan Sei _cchi_..."

Seijuurou menggeleng juga terkekeh pelan. "Ah, Ryouta pasti sembuh. Pasti. Jika dia sembuh, kita akan _one on one_ sebanyak apapun yang dia inginkan. Percayalah." Tanpa disadari, air matanya ikut menetes.

"Sei _cchi_. _After this, please don't ever cry for me. And also... thank you very much for always loving me even until this time._ "

'It was blissful for me.'

Hari itu, adalah terakhir kalinya Ryouta bisa berinteraksi dengan normal.

.

.

.

Tidak ada satupun suara kecuali langkah kaki teratur serta bunyi roda yang mengisi lorong panjang kediaman keluarga Akashi. Seorang pria muda bersurai kuning kini tengah mendorong kursi roda sang ayah dengan wajah datar, tak ada satupun ekspresi yang tinggal di sana. Sepertinya Akashi Seita sudah benar-benar berbeda dari sosok masa kecilnya dulu.

.

.

.

"Papa~ _Otou-sama~_! Seita datang!" Pemuda berusia tujuhbelasan itu dengan riang dengan riang memasuki kamar rawat sang Papa. Seita bahkan tidak lupa mencium pipi Papa dan _Otou-sama_ nya, dia juga menoreh senyum terbaik yang entah bagaimana berhasil membuat sang _Otou-sama_ ikut tersenyum kecil. Jarang-jarang ada yang bisa membuat Seijuurou tersenyum seperti itu.

Namun sayangnya senyum pun ciuman tidak bereaksi sama sekali pada sosok sang Papa. Pria yang kini selalu ditutupi oleh topi kupluk itu sepertinya sudah kehilangan respon akan keadaan sekitarnya. Beberapa sel-sel otaknya mengalami kerusakan, kehilangan fungsi gerak, bahkan dapat dipastikan jika harapan untuk Ryouta sembuh tidak lebih dari sepuluh persen, dan ada kemungkinan besar dia akan mengalami kelumpuhan permanen. Meski begitu, baik Seita maupun Seijuurou dan anggota keluarga yang lain percaya jika harapan itu masih ada.

" _Okaeri_ , Seita." Balas Seijuurou, sambil menutup buku yang dia baca, pria itu kini bangkit dari posisi duduknya, menyempatkan diri mencium kening Ryouta, kemudian mengelus singkat puncak kepala anak kedua mereka sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Jaga Papa, ya. _Otou-sama_ mau mengurus beberapa hal dulu."

Seita mengangguk, dengan riang mengambil tempat milik sang _Otou-sama_ sebelumnya. Dan sekali lagi menunjukkan senyum terbaik untuk si Papa. Sore nanti adalah jadwal radioterapi yang kedua untuk Ryouta. Beberapa minggu—tepatnya satu setengah bulan—lalu Midorima Shintarou memberikan solusi berupa radioterapi sebagai pendamping kemoterapi yang diberikan pada Ryouta. Perlu diakui langkah itu sedikit berhasil, meski kehilangan kendali akan gerak pun kemampuan untuk merespon keadaan sekitar, kondisi Ryouta setidaknya _sedikit_ membaik. Sekarang dia sudah tidak memerlukan alat bantu pernapasan, mungkin ini akan menjadi berita baik bagi keluargaAkashi.

"Papa, bagaimana perasaannya? Sore ini Papa akan menjalani radioterapi lagi, dan Ryouka _Ba-chan_ kayanya akan berkunjung besok, Seita yakin Papa akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat!" Harapan si pirang ini memang besar, dan dia masih berkeyakinan jika harapan tidak akan menyakitkan sama sekali. Ada istilah 'Bayangkan, maka semua itu akan terwujud.' dan Seita membayangkan jika Papa tersayangnya akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat.

"Nanti, kalau Papa sembuh, ayo main basket sama Seita dan Tarou! Shina- _nee_ yang akan jadi wasit! Dan hm... Karena Tarou kurang akur sama _Tou-sama_ , biar Seita saja yang jadi timnya _Tou-sama_! Lalu mengalahkan Papa dan Tarou! Ah, ngomong-ngomong Pa, di sekolah tadi..." Kamar itupun dipenuhi oleh cerita riang dan menyenangkan dari si anak kedua. Yang sayangnya hal itu tidak berlangsung begitu lama.

Perlahan pemuda pirang itu menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangan, dan mulai terisak. Seita begitu sering menangis seperti ini—bisa dibilang sudah seperti ritual saat dia hanya berdua dengan sang Papa, sekali lagi berharap jika Papa Ryouta bangun dari posisinya, lalu beranjak untuk memberi pelukan pada dirinya. Sebuah harapan yang terlalu egois, dan mungkin begitu serakah. Namun Seita tetaplah seorang Seita kecil, meski fisiknya telah tumbuh dewasa, pemuda itu masih memiliki jiwa bocah kecil yang manja. Terus saja pemuda pirang itu terisak, setidaknya sampai sepasang tangan menyentuk kedua pipi.

Kedua iris si pirang Seita membola, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja menyentuk pipinya. Napasnya terpotong saat mendapati tangan siapa yang menyentuhnya. Harapan menjadi nyata, dia menemukan sosok Papa tersayang yang tengah menengadah memberi senyum lembut dengan tangan terulur. "Pa...pa..." Nada menggangtung penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan. Sesaat Seita berpikir jika tangisnya sukses membuat Papa Ryouta sembuh. Namun sayangnya pikiran itu lenyap ketika melihat bagaimana sulitnya pria yang lebih tua itu membuka mulutnya.

"Ja...ngan...me..na...ngis..." Jeda, kedua iris pirang senada milik Seita muda membuka kecil, dan sebuah senyum yang lebih lebar terukir di wajah Ryouta. "Se...nyum..."

Hening mengambil tempat, si pirang Seita menunduk membiarkan air mata berjatuhan, sementara sebuah senyum yang tidak kalah lebar diukir di atas wajahnya. Dia menangis dengan senyum. Penuh harap jika ini semua ada awal yang baik.

Tapi Akashi Seita lupa, jika harapan pernah mengkhianati kedua orang tuanya. Dan kembali _Harapan_ berbalik mengkhianati keluarga kecil Akashi. Pertanda baik yang dimulai dari beberapa minggu lalu justru berbalik bagai bumerang. Kebahagian sesaat yang diterima oleh Seita muda ternyata terlempar melawan dirinya. Kenyataan menyakitkan jika Papa Ryouta tidak akan pernah membuka mata beberapa jam pasca radioterapi benar-benar menghantamnya secara telak. Semenjak hari itu Seita tidak pernah menangis pun tersenyum. Setidaknya dia bisa memenuhi salah satu keinginan Papa Ryouta, meskipun ia gagal untuk terus tersenyum.

Ada beberapa hal yang mengejutkan di hari kematian Akashi Ryouta. Mendapati banyak kepala penuh warna memenuhi ruangan, mengundang tangis dan isak bagi semua yang ada di sana. Tapi hanya dua orang yang tidak meneteskan air mata, menunjukkan raut dingin dan keras. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seita yang tidak menjatuhkan air mata—bahkan untuk satu tetes. Memenuhi janji untuk tidak menangis, meski harus membayarnya dengan perih yang tidak terkira.

 _Bahkan untuk waktu yang lama._

.

.

.

Angin sore sudah mampir di area pekuburan saat Seitarou bermain dengan keponakannya yang baru bangun tidur siang, tawa kecil memenuhi anjungan yang ada di sisi kanan area tersebut. Cerita-cerita masa lalu berlanjut sampai mendekati masa mereka saat ini, Kepala keluarga Kobayashi bahkan ikut andil dalam beberapa cerita serius lainnya. Seperti saat melamar purti pertama keluarga Akashi, sampai bagaimana mengerikannya melewati seleksi ketat yang diberikan oleh mendiang Akashi Masaomi. Sungguh sebuah pengalaman yang berkesan dalam hidupnya.

Perhatian ketiga orang dewasa di sana beralih saat tangan mungil putri Kobayashi menunjuk dua kehadiran lain yang baru saja melewati gerbang utama areal pekuburan, dengan riang gadis mungil itu berteriak " _Ojii-'ama_! 'Ta _Ji-'an_!" membuat Seitarou gagal untuk menahan senyum gelinya. Si kecil Lily perlahan merangkak turun dari anjungan, ditemani Seitarou serta disusul kedua orang tua, gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri sosok Seita _Ji-san_ dan _Ojii-sama_ nya.

Terjadi pecakapan singkat di sana, tawa riang si kecil Lily yang kembali minta digendong oleh Seitarou- _Ouji—_ pangeran kesayangan memang, kekehan kecil Seishina dan suaminya, pun senyum tipis Seitarou dan Seijuurou, serta tatapan penuh kasih milik Seita—meski masih tak ada senyum hadir di sana.

Langkah-langkah terhenti ketika mereka mencapai titik di mana Akashi Ryouta terbaring jauh di bawah sana. Seita menggumam kecil. "Papa, Seita datang."

Dan Seijuurou berbisik dengan penuh kasih, " _Tadaima_ , Ryouta." setelahnya tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar, bahkan Lily kecil ikut khusyuk melantunkan doa. Sekali lagi Seijuurou merasa kantuk kembali menyerang. Dan dalam beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi Seijuurou menutup matanya, yang entah bagaimana beberapa kalimat penuh makna milik sang ayah kembali terngiang, di tempat yang sama, diwaktu yang berbeda kalimat-kalimat itu kembali berputar serta-merta menoreh senyum saat kalimat-kalimat tersebut terus berulang dalam benak. Mirip dengan lagu pengantar tidur, namun jauh lebih menenangkan.

" _Seijuurou, dengar. Memang banyak yang mengatakan mengenai kutukan keluarga Akashi. Sama seperti yang terjadi padaku pun pada kakekmu, nyatanya_ _ **kita**_ _sebagai_ _ **kepala keluarga**_ _memang akan selalu_ _ **ditinggalkan**_ _. Namun, terlepas akan benar atau tidaknya, aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk memiliki_ _ **keluarga**_ _yang menakjubkan. Baik dirimu, istrimu, pun anak-anakmu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal memiliki kalian semua."_

.

.

.

"Ryouta." Pemuda dengan surai merah itu memanggil, salah satu tangannya terus saja mengelus puncak kepala si pirang yang kini tengah berbaring di pangkuan.

"Hm? _Nani ssu_?" Si pirang Ryouta menengadah, melepaskan mata dari ponsel merah di tangan. Kini fokusnya sukses dimonopoli oleh si merah—kapten mengerikan merangkap kekasihnya saat ini.

"Kau tahu jika keluarga Akashi memiliki sebuah kutukan?"

Merasa pembicaraan meningkat pada sesuatu yang lebih serius Ryouta segera bangkit dari posisinya, duduk menegakkan punggung dan menatap lurus pada sosok sang kapten. Tidak seperti biasa kaptennya ini tiba-tiba saja mengangkat topik yang—menurut Ryouta—sangat jarang untuk dibahas. Memutuskan untuk tetap diam, si pirang itu menatap serius pada sosok Akashi, penuh harap agar Seijuurou meneruskan bahasannya.

Tahu Ryouta sudah mulai serius, Seijuurou mengambil napas dalam, membuat rileks kedua bahu, si merah melanjutkan. "Kau tahu, ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kanak-kanak dulu. Nenekku juga meninggal saat ayahku masih kecil. Dan kurasa... aku tidak akan pernah sanggup jika harus membayangkan Ryouta pergi meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu saat kita menikah nanti." Dan si pirang memerah, bukan berarti penjelasan membuatnya marah atau bagaimana, hanya saja pernyataan tentang menikah itu cukup mengejutkan bagi Ryouta. Ada rasa tidak percaya juga, terlebih mengingat mereka adalah sesama lelaki, "Aku serius untuk mengajakmu menikah Ryouta. Dan aku tidak akan mendengar kata penolakan untuk hal ini." Seijuurou menambahkan, tahu betul apa yang tengah dipikirkan kekasih pirangnya. Sudah adakah yang mengatakan jika si merah ini selalu bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?

Sementara Ryouta, setelah mendengar lanjutan penuturan sang kapten, perlahan mengangkat tangan dan menutupi wajahnya, dia mulai ber—"Uwaaah..." kecil dan merasakan sensasi panas nan membakar pada kedua pipi. Si pirang itu bahkan yakin jika kedua kuping ikut memerah saat ini.

Beberapa menit hening, Ryouta tengah berusaha keras menahan si jantung agar tidak melompat keluar dari mulut. Dan Seijuurou sepertinya cukup menikmati pemandangan kala si pirang itu tengah salah tingkah.

Selesai dengan aksi 'Tenang wahai kau jantung tersayang', Ryouta kini mengangkat wajah, menghapus kedua tangan dan menatap lurus pada sosok sang kapten—masih ada semu merah menghiasi kedua pipi. Sekali lagi dengan perlahan Ryouta mendekat pada kaptennya, selang beberapa detik si pirang meletakkan kepala pada dada si merah, tampak minta dielus layaknya seekor anjing kecil. Dan Seijuurou menurutinya.

" _Ano nee_ , Akashi _cchi_. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu? Dan lagi, kedua orang tuaku juga sudah meninggal, tapi kakek nenekku baik dari pihak _Kaa-chan_ atau _Tou-san_ sehat-sehat saja tuh. Jadi kurasa yang namanya kutukan seperti itu tidak ada _ssu_! Kalau _Kami-sama_ ingin menjemput seseorang, maka kita bisa apa? Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kutukan. Dan juga, bukan _meninggalkan_ kok, cuma berpindah ke tempat yang jauh lebih baik." Ryouta menengadah, menunjukkan senyum paling lembut yang pernah ia buat. "Ehehehe lagipula, aku tidak akan mati sebelum memberikan banyak anak-anak yang lucu untuk Akashi _cchi_!"

"Ehh? _Well, that because I want to have a lots of kids, why not we start here?_ " Senyum menggoda, dengan satu gerakan Seijuurou sudah mengubah posisi berada di atas si pirang. Oh, manis sekali kata-kata itu, sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk menahan diri.

"Eh—eh! Tu—tunggu dulu _ssu_! A—aku belum selesai!" Panik, si pirang berusaha sekuat tenaga mengelak dari serangan tiba-tiba milik Seijuurou, membuat yang lain mengangkat alis penuh tanya. Dan karena penasaran, si merah berhenti untuk sesaat, menunggu Ryouta melanjutkan. "U—um... dan kalaupun aku harus mati lebih dulu... a—aku janji akan menunggu Akashi _cchi_ , aku tidak akan terlahir kembali sampai bertemu Akashi _cchi_ di sana nanti. Ma—maka—ka—kalau Akashi _cchi_ yang mati lebih dulu—dia juga harus menungguku _ssu_!" Ditutup dengan nada merajuk.

Pernyataan lain yang cukup mengejutkan, sesaat Seijuurou lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip, namun pada detik ketiga kapten basket itu menghela napas pelan, mengecup penuh kasih kening si pirang, turun pada kedua pipi, dan berakhir dengan ciuman singkat di bibir. Setelah terlepas Seijuurou menyatukan kening mereka, menatap lekat wajah manis pujaan hatinya, membuat semu merah semakin menebal pada kedua pipi Ryouta. Dan dengan senyum lain sang kapten hampir saja membuat jantung rekan setimnya itu melompat keluar dari mulut.

" _Ya. Aku janji._ "

.

.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan, banyak kepala warna-warni gagal untuk masuk. Pintu memang tidak dikunci, tapi bayangan dua penjaga neraka imajiner masih setia berdiri pada kedua sisi si pintu. Menyisakan warna-warna pucat pada wajah para anggota _Kiseki no Seidai_ yang lain. Sejujurnya, mereka punya firasat buruk yang kuat jika ingin menerobos masuk sekarang. Bahkan Tetsuya Kuroko gagal menyelinap setelah samar-samar mendengar suara tawa _kejam_ dari dalam sana. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya Midorima Shintarou lupa membeli _lucky_ _item_ yang lebih besar hari ini.

.

.

.

Hening panjang selepas melantunkan doa, beberapa kepala yang ada di pekuburan sana terangkat, menyapu beberapa tetes air mata adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Seishina, dan rangkulan hangat adalah hal pertama yang ia dapat dari sang suami. Seita menatap lurus pada batu nisan Papa kesayangannya, lalu berpindah untuk melirik kecil pada sosok sang ayah, sepertinya pria tua itu tengah tertidur—lagi. Seitarou menurunkan Lily kecil karena sedari tadi si kecil berontak ingin turun.

Si mungil Lily kembali berlari kecil sesaat setelah menapakkan kaki, gadis mungil itu kembali menghampiri sang kakek, dengan riang ia berteriak seraya cukup keras menarik lengan kakek Seijuurou, "" _Ojii-'ama_!" yang kemudian terkulai begitu saja. Gadis mungil itu menatap penuh keheranan, sementara para orang dewasa menatap dengan mata membola.

Tidak ada respon dari Seijuurou, Seishina segera memeluk gadis kecilnya, Seitarou mendekati sang ayah, mengguncang bahu serta meletakkan dua jari pada titik nadi leher si merah tua. "Panggil ambulans!" Nada suara gagal ditahan, sementara kepala keluarga Kobayashi segera merogoh kantong, mengambil ponsel dan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan adik iparnya.

Dan Seita kembali menatap kosong, tidak satu langkah pun diambil. Dari posisinya saat ini dia seakan melihat bayangan pirang muda dengan seyum lembut mendekati sosok ayahnya. Memeluk penuh kasih dan menarik pergelangan tangan si merah tua. Ada bayangan lain yang keluar dari tubuh sang ayah. Sosok pria merah familiar yang tampak lebih muda dari tubuh aslinya di sana. Apa ini yang disebut dengan astral? Seita tidak tahu, namun sebelum kedua bayangan itu menghilang, bayangan yang pirang sempat melihat ke arahnya, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar, namun cukup terbaca dari gerak mulutnya.

' _Se~nyum~_ '

Saat itu, si pirang Seita yakin ia kembali meneteskan air mata, dan senyum kecil kembali hadir di wajahnya. "Papa... _Otou-sama... sayonar_ a..." Seita menggumam.

Hari itu, Akashi Seijuurou menutup mata untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

 **「ＦＩＮ」**

.

.

.

Angin lembut mulai mengganggu, perlahan kedua kelopak membuka, menampilkan sepasang iris merah terang. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan diri dengan pencahayaan di sekitar. Selang beberapa saat pemuda itu sadar jika dirinya tengah berada di bawah kubah anjungan rumah. Berbaring dengan santai pada tempat duduk kayu. "Sei- _kun_ , kau sudah bangun?" Dan suara familiar mengambil fokusnya, refleks pemuda dengan rambut merah terang itu menarik punggung dari bangku.

Pandangannya beredar, dan kedua iris segera membulat ketika menemukan sosok familiar yang begitu lama dirinya rindukan. Seorang wanita tengah tersenyum lembut dengan rambut kemerahan serupa miliknya. " _Okaa_... _sama_...?" Pemuda itu gagal untuk percaya. Tangannya gemetar hendak memeluk sosok sang ibu. Namun gerakan terhenti saat sebuah kipas kayu lipat menghantam puncak kepala—dengan cukup keras.

"Kau terlambat Seijuurou."

Suara itu sukses menampilkan raut masam pada wajah. Tanpa melirikpun dia hapal betul akan suara tegas dan sikap yang tidak begitu mengenakkan ini. Namun anehnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa kesal, bahkan sebaliknya—ada rindu yang ikut hadir di sana. "Sei-kun tidak ingin menyapa ibu dan ayah mertua?" sekali lagi suara lembut sang ibu mengambil perhatiannya, menyisakan raut penuh tanya dengan alis terangkat. Mertua? Dan dengan anggun sang ibu menggerakkan tangan, menuntun pandangan anaknya pada dua sosok lain yang ada di sana.

Seorang wanita dengan surai hitam pekat dan manik hazel familiar menatapnya penuh senyum. Disamping wanita itu hadir seorang pria dengan iris biru dan rambut pirang berantakan. Ada raut tegas di wajah sang pria, namun jelas berbeda dari raut keras ayahnya. Pemuda itu segera bangkit dari posisi, berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada dua orang yang ia yakini sebagai orang tua sang pujaan hati.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , terima kasih sudah menjaga Ryou- _chan_ selama ini." Suara itu lembut, dan senyum yang melebar ketika pemuda merah itu mengangkat kepala benar-benar membuat hati menjerit. Wanita itu sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada sosok pirang ceria yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak bertemu.

Belum sempat dia menjawab, suara pantulan bola segera mengambil fokus—lagi. Saat tubuh ditegakkan, sebuah bola oranye memantul tepat ke arahnya. Refleks kedua tangan menyambut si bola, dan tidak jauh dari anjungan kedua iris merah itu dapat melihat sosok pemuda pirang dengan senyum berkilau.

" _Okaeri_ , Sei _cchi_!" Dua kata pertama, pemuda merah masih terpaku pada tempatnya, dan senyum yang jauh lebih menyilaukan dari sebelumnya hadir pada wajah pemuda yang lain. "Ayo _one on one_!"

Akashi Seijuurou, dia tidak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, paku pada kedua kaki seakan dipaksa untuk terlepas, dengan senyum—yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil—Akashi Seijuurou berlari sambil mendribel si bundar oranye, meninggalkan anjungan, dan menyisakan beraneka senyum pada empat sosok dewasa yang ada di sana.

"Tadaima _, Ryouta._ "

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo~! Saya kembali!—dengan kisah yang agak nganu/apanya?/

Oke, saya mau bilang **MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT REI YANG BALIK-BALIK NYUGUHIN FANFIK AKASHI'S FAMILY KAN KUPENGEN BIKIN JUGA!** /sengaja dicaps sama bold biar kelihatan/yha/

Sebenarnya saya udah lama pengen bikin keluarga kecil AkaKi yg based dari kehidupan Ryouta di-RP, tapi baru sekarang kebikinnya. Jadi Shina, Seita, Tarou, maafkan Papa yang seenak jidat mengeksploitasi/?/ chara kalian di sini. Maafkan! Dan Naacchan sama Ayumi, yeah kukelar dengan ini semua, mana punyamu?/gakusahnagih/

Terus juga makasih banyak buat Miya-san yg udah koreksiin, ngasih masukan juga, **DIRIMU SANGAT MEMBANTU DIRIKU!** /lagi dicaps sama dibold biar keliatan/

Dan makasih buat para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri baca fanfik abal-abal ini QAQ salah dan khilaf mohon dimaafkan, saya bikinnya waktu gak punya koneksi inet, makanya malah jadi galau-galau begini. **MAAFKAN!**

Nah, jangan segan-segan buat lempar sesuatu ke kotak review ya ^^ sekali lagi maafkan dan te~rima kasih~!

.

.

p.s: pengen bilang peluk cium buat Naacchan/UDAHBALIKSANA/


End file.
